ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Adventures and Legends Beyond
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Adventures and Legends Beyond (Japanese: 遊戯王の冒険と伝説を超えて Hepburn: Yū-Gi-Ō No Bōken to Densetsu o Koete) is a Japanese anime series animated by Gallop. It is the 6th spin-off anime series in Kazuki Takahashi's Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, succeeding Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS . Summary Characters Main Characters Yuna Miyamoto (宮本由奈 Miyamoto Yuuna) :Voiced by: Konomi Suzuki (Japanese); Haven Paschall (English) :A middle schooler, a bookworm, and a nature-lover who lost her mother from cancer and she lives with her father in Mikayimo City, but is very distant towards him. She's a very decent duelist, but she enjoys it very much. Her father bought a moon necklace for her 14th birthday and told her that it belonged to a young goddess from the olden times. Her moon necklace actually holds a young goddess who was trapped in there for a really long time and she possesses Yuna's body when danger comes to her, her friend, Kosei, and his little sister, Midori. Ceria (セリア Seria) :Voiced by: Konomi Suzuki (Japanese); Haven Paschall (English) :A goddess who was trapped inside a moon necklace for a really long time, but she was released when Yuna, Kosei, and Midori are in trouble. She can duel in Yuna's body whenever she likes. Eriko Noguchi (野口恵理子 Noguchi Eriko) :Voiced by: Yuka Iguchi (Japanese); Lisa Ortiz (English) :A mysterious girl who transferred to Yuna and Kosei's school. For some reason, Yuna knows her, but doesn't remember where. She suddenly has a dislike to Ceria, the goddess that was trapped inside the necklace, for some reason, and she develops a rivalry towards Ceria. Kosei Kimura/Karl Smith (木村公成 Kimura Kōsei) :Voiced by: Jun Fukushima (Japanese); Wayne Grayson (English) :Yuna's only friend in school. He is very nerdy, but he can be serious and he is sometimes worried about Yuna. Midori Kimura/Molly Smith (木村みどり Kimura Midori) :Voiced by: Sora Tokui (Japanese); Cherami Leigh (English) :Kosei's little sister. She looks up to Ceria whenever she duels and she really likes that. Sadako Ishimori/Sally TBA (石森貞子 Ishimori Sadako) :Voiced by: Ayane Sakura (Japanese); Julie Ann Taylor (English) :A classmate of Yuna and Kosei. She is like a cool girl in the school and is confident about everything. She has a crush on her childhood friend, Fumihiro Rakuyama. She is the drummer for the band Pretty Diamond Idols. Keiko Shiroyama/Kelly Diamond (白山恵子 Shiroyama Keiko) :Voiced by: Akane Fujita (Japanese); Jenny Emm (English) :A high school student who befriends Yuna, Kosei, and Midori after she had witness Ceria's possession on Yuna and her duel against Eriko. She is the lead singer and songwriter for the band Pretty Diamond Idols. Lena Midorikawa﻿ (レナ Midorikawa﻿ Rena) :Voiced by: Aya Hisakawa (Japanese); Lisa Ortiz (English) :She is clouded in mystery because she was so mysterious and is Keiko's classmate. During the end of Season 1, she became one of the main characters. In Season 2, it is revealed that she's a princess and knight of Gemstonia. She's sent to aid Yuna and the others. Supporting Characters Mikayimo City Mariangela (マリアンジェラ Marianjera) :Voiced by: Akari Kito (Japanese); TBA (English) :A tiny angel send by the goddesses to serve the possessor of Ceria, which turns out to be Yuna. Mariangela gets super furious when Midori calls her a fairy or when Kosei accidentally calls her old lady since her age is nearly a 100 years old, even though she is very young. Haruto Miyamoto '(宮本春人 ''Miyamoto Haruto) :Voiced by: Koichi Yamadera (Japanese); TBA (English) :Yuna's father who wants his daughter to move on and be happy again after the death of her mother. '''Fumihiro Rakuyama/Freddy TBA (楽山文尋 Rakuyama Fumihiro) :Voiced by: Tsubasa Yonaga (Japanese); TBA (English) :A classmate of Yuna, Kosei, and Sadako and the person Sadako has a crush on. Miyabi Kotozume/Stacy Fairbairn (みやび ことずめ Kotozume Miyabi :Voiced by: Marie Oi (Japanese); Cindy Robinson (English) :A classmate of Yuna, Kosei, and Sadako and is famous throughout their hometown for her beauty. She is the backup dancer for the band Pretty Diamond Idols along with Tsubaki. Tsubaki Kotozume/Lacey Fairbairn (つばき ことずめ Kotozume Tsubaki) :Voiced by: Minami Hokuto (Japanese); Nika Futterman (English) :The younger twin sister of Miyabi and a classmate of Yuna, Kosei, and Sadako. She is the backup dancer for the band Pretty Diamond Idols along with Miyabi. Michi Fujisaki/Angel TBA (藤崎道 Fujisaki Michi) :Voiced by: Koharu Kusumi (Japanese); TBA (English) :Michi is one of Yuna, Kosei, and Sadako’s classmates who is a popular teen genius for creating cutting-edge programs, to the point that he started developing top-secret AI programs for an unnamed company. He also often cross-dresses himself as a girl. He is the keytar player for the band Pretty Diamond Idols. Ayaka Chabashira/Colette TBA (茶柱あやか Chabashira Ayaka) :Voiced by: Atsumi Tanezaki (Japanese); TBA (English) :Ayaka is one of Yuna, Kosei, and Sadako’s classmates who is a popular and stylish fashionista and figure-skater Mondo Hagimura/Marcus Armstrong (萩村モンド Hagimura Mondo) :Voiced by: Hiroki Yasumoto (Japanese); TBA (English) :Mondo is one of Yuna, Kosei, and Sadako’s classmates who is a leader of a biker gang called the Strong Diamonds Shuichi Hirota/Nathan Dawson (広田修一 Hirota Shuichi) :Voiced by: Daiki Yamashita (Japanese); Barrett Leddy (English) :Shuichi is one of Yuna, Kosei, and Sadako’s classmates who has great detective skills and Yuna’s love interest Aneko Mioda/Marina TBA (みおだあねこ Mioda Aneko) :Voiced by: Sachika Misawa (Japanese); TBA (English) :Aneko is one of Yuna and Kosei’s classmates who is a rockstar fashionista and Sadako’s best friend. She is the guitar player for the band Pretty Diamond Idols. Tsumugi Aoki/Mina TBA (青木つむぎ Aoki Tsumugi) :Voiced by: Rina Hidaka (Japanese); TBA (English) :Tsumugi is one of Yuna, Kosei, and Sadako’s classmate who is professional seamstress and Kosei’s love interest Rurika Arisawa/Rey TBA (有沢るりか Arisawa Rurika) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); Brina Palencia (English) :Rurika is one of Yuna, Kosei, and Sadako's classmates who is who is a roller jammer dressed in a punk attire. Leon Hino (レオン日野 Hino Reon) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); Eddy Lee (English) :Leon is one of Yuna, Kosei, and Sadako’s classmates who is a popular guy and top athlete at every sport, especially soccer. Hoshi Minamoto (源ほし Minamoto Hoshi) :Voiced by: Takuya Makimura (Japanese); Kyle Hebert (English) :Hoshi is one of Yuna, Kosei, and Sadako’s classmates who dreams of becoming an astronaut and Eriko’s love interest later boyfriend. Honoka Miyamoto (宮本ほのか Miyamoto Honoka) :Voiced by: Ai Maeda (Japanese); TBA (English) :Yuna's late mother who died from cancer when Yuna was very young. Emi Miyake/Ella Bloor (三宅絵美 Miyake Emi) :Voiced by: Konomi Suzuki (Japanese); Haven Paschall (English) :Emi is a girl who suffered from a terminal illness that made her frail and fragile, forcing her to reside in a spaceship until she is able to go back to Earth. To save Emi, her grandfather Hiroto worked on Project Moonlight in hopes of finding a cure for her. Hiroto’s research creates the Black Wizards of the Dark Moonlight, who Emi became close friends with. One day when a group of soldiers shut down the spaceship, Emi was killed by one of them while trying to assist the Black Wizards in their escape from the ship. Her passing left them heavily traumatized, but especially Lyric Gemstonia The Emerald Kingdom Queen Lucille (クイーン・ルシール Kuīn Rushīru) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Lucille is the queen of the Emerald Kingdom and Lena and Honeysuckle's mother. Honeysuckle (スイカズラ Hanīsakkuru) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Honeysuckle is the youngest princess of the Emerald Kingdom, Lena’s younger sister, and General Alexander’s wife General Alexander (アレキサンダー将軍 Arekisandā Shōgun) :Voiced by: Taku Yashiro (Japanese); TBA (English) :Alexander is the general of the Emerald Kingdom and is Honeysuckle's husband. Pip (ピップ Pippu) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Pip is an elf and Lena’s friend who dreams of become a knight Mother Griselda (マザー・グリセルダ Mazā Guriseruda) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Mother Griselda is a wise sorceress, astronomer, the keeper of secrets, and Lena’s mentor The Aquamarine Kingdom Queen Amanda (クィーンアマンダ Kuin Amanda) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Amanda is the queen of the Aquamarine Kingdom Princess Dawn (王女暁 Ojo Dawn) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Dawn is the princess of the Aquamarine Kingdom, Amanda’s daughter, and Lena’s rival The Jasper Kingdom Queen Diaspro (クィーンディアスプロ Kuin Diasupuro) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Diaspro is the queen of the Jasper Kingdom The Diamond Kingdom Queen Morgan (クィーンモーガン Kuin Mōgan) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Morgan is the queen of the Diamond Kingdom The Topaz Kingdom Queen Sunshine (クィーンサンシャイン Kuin Sanshain) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Sunshine is the queen of the Topaz Kingdom The Amethyst Kingdom Queen Lavender (クィーンラベンダー Kuin Rabendā) :Voiced by: Satsuki Yukino (Japanese); Kate Bristol (English) :Lavender is the queen of the Amethyst Kingdom The Bloodstone Kingdom Queen Midnight (クィーン半夜 Kuin Middonaito) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Midnight is the queen of the Bloodstone Kingdom Antagonists The Wings of Ragnorak They are a group of young teens who spread out rumors that come true and try to attack Yuna and her friends. They are the main antagonists of Season 1 and anti-heroes of Season 2 and Season 3 Kokoro Haneda (羽田心 Haneda Kokoro) :Voiced by: Risa Uchida (Japanese); TBA (English) :Kokoro is the leader of the Wings of Ragnorak and the main antagonist of season 1. She used to be friends with Eriko, but left after she felt like Eriko betrayed her. The Black Wizards of the Dark Moonlight They are a group of wizards who corrupted the Primrose of Beauty to gain power and planned to steal Yuna’s moon necklace that contains Ceria. Eriko and Lena knew about the Black Wizards of the Dark Moonlight. They are the main antagonists of Season 2 and the secondary antagonists-turned-reformed anti heroes of Season 3. Lyric (叙情の Ririkku) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Lyric is the emperor of the Black Wizards of the Dark Moonlight Stormy (ストーミー Sutōmī) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Stormy is the general of the Black Wizards of the Dark Moonlight Lust (淫慾 Rasuto) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Lust is the chamberlain of the Black Wizards of the Dark Moonlight and Lyric's advisor Salt (塩 Soruto) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Salt is the ritual master of the Black Wizards of the Dark Moonlight. Zap (ザップ Zappu) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Zap is the scientist of the Black Wizards of the Dark Moonlight Greed (物欲 Gurūdo) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Greed is the gourmand of the Black Wizards of the Dark Moonlight. Vanity (むなしさ Baniti) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Vanity is the ornamentalist of the Black Wizards of the Dark Moonlight and the only female member of the group Pride (倨 Puraido) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Pride is the scroll-keeper of the Black Wizards of the Dark Moonlight Blister (ブリスター Burisutā) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Blister is the collector of the Black Wizards of the Dark Moonlight. Raven (カラス Reivun) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Raven is the heretic and formerly a conqueror of the Black Wizards of the Dark Moonlight. He is the only Black Wizard to reform prior the series. He used to be an intimidating and imposing warlord who took pleasure in slaughtering his enemies. Once banished and declared a heretic, Raven became eccentric and erratic. Raven was initially responsible for expanding the territorial boundaries of the Black Wizards of the Dark Moonlight Empire through lies and direct conquest. During his travels, Raven renounced his ways after he received a vision from Gemstonia compelling them to promote pure harmony. Raven was then exiled to the Circle of the Sun and Moon in the Crystal Seas and branded a heretic for his pronouncements. During his exile, he has his own crystal ball order to glimpse into their future, and saw that the fateful day where ultimately is about the downfall of the Black Wizards. He also also created Pearl, hiding her underneath the throne room of the Emerald Kingdom royal palace in a chamber containing a message declaring the segregation between the stories as artificial. Brute (ブルート Burūto) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Brute is the hunter of the Black Wizards of the Dark Moonlight. A self-serving, relentless, independent, sadistic rouge who thrives for the hunt, taking pride in being the strongest, fastest, and most athletic of the Black Wizards. While Brute was on good terms with Lyric, the other Black Wizards feared him due to his extremely violent nature. As his true loyalty was only to himself, Brute mostly prefers living in the wild outside of the castle due to him resenting the other Black Wizards for their luxurious-like lifestyle, considering them petty, weak, and growing weaker. It is heavily implied that he refused to pursue any creature he considers too ‘weak’ and it's considered an insult to him Dark Lunar Empire Queen Selene '(クィーンセレネ ''Kuīn Serēne) :Voiced by: Mie Sonozaki (Japanese); TBA (English) :Selene is the queen of the Dark Lunar Empire, the main antagonist of season 3, and Eriko's mother. She was responsible for her daughter's dislike towards Ceria prior the series. Music Opening Themes '''Japanese opening theme 1: Kakawari *Performer: Trysail *Episodes: 001-045 Japanese opening theme 2: Luminous *Performer: ClariS *Episodes: 046-098 Japanese opening theme 3: Signal *Performer: ClariS *Episodes:099-136 English opening theme: ''' Ending Themes '''Japanese ending theme 1: '''Alicia *Performer: ClariS *Episodes: 001-022 '''Japanese ending theme 2: *Performer: *Episodes: Japanese ending theme 3: *Performer: *Episodes: Japanese ending theme 4: *Performer: *Episodes: Japanese ending theme 5: *Performer: *Episodes: Japanese ending theme 6: *Performer: *Episodes: English ending theme: Episodes Season 1: The Rumors Arc Season 2: Gemstonia Arc Season 3: The Goddess of Enternal Arc Gallery Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Anime Category:TV Tokyo Category:Cameron33268110's Ideas